Giga Bowser
For Bowser's Final Smash, see Giga Bowser (Final Smash). For SuperDoodleMan's machinima about Giga Bowser, see The Wrath of Giga Bowser. Giga Bowser (Giga Koopa; ギガクッパ, Giga Kūppā) is a gargantuan version of Bowser in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. In Melee, he appears as a boss. To fight him, Adventure Mode must be cleared on Normal or higher in 18 minutes or fewer. He will appear after Bowser is defeated. Defeating him without using a continue rewards the player with the Giga Bowser trophy. He also appears in Event 51: The Showdown with Mewtwo and Ganondorf by his side. You can use Giga Bowser by using an Action Replay GCN. In Brawl, Bowser turns into him by using his Final Smash, Giga Bowser. Here, he is noticeably much larger, scarier-looking and more devastatingly powerful. He appears on the stage for about 12 seconds. Differences between Giga Bowser and Bowser * Approximately 1.7 times larger * Infinite flame breath that droops lava also (Melee only) * More height gained from Whirling Fortress * Whirling Fortress grants 26 Invincibility Frames and pseudo Invincibility Frames after the 26, due to the enormous hitbox * Cannot be grabbed * Cannot be inhaled by Kirby and King Dedede, or egg laid by Yoshi * Inability to be knocked back (Brawl only) Special Attributes: * Dark Claws: Forward Tilt, Up Tilt, Crouch Attack, both Ledge Attacks, F-Air, Foward Throw, and Back Throw all engulf the enemy in a dark flame. * Electric Shell: Up Smash, N-Air, B-Air, D-Air, and Up Throw will electrocute opponents. * Bomb Horns: Forward Smash and Grab Attack will create an explosion on his horns. * Blizzard spin: Down Smash freezes opponent.Anyone caught in the attack will be frozen for a moment. Strategy Against Giga Bowser in Melee Bowser has a tough time against most projectiles. Unlike most cpu's, he doesn't have powershielding. He also seems to have a tough time against attacks that hit his head and not the body. It's possible due to some AI traits to continuously fall down and grab the edge, Giga Bowser will self-destruct using the Giga Bowser Bomb. Peach You can simply float in the air around Giga Bowser and use forward smash attack in the air and she will use her crown to hit the enemy. It has good knockback but might be a bit hard to use. Falco or Fox Simply roll to the side and use the blaster. Giga Bowser will not slow down much, but he will accumulate damage. When he gets too close, double jump over him and use Fire Bird or Fire Fox to aim downwards at him. After hitting him, roll to the other side and repeat this process. Another strategy is to use his Tilt Up to juggle him. Yoshi Jump and use Yoshi Bomb repeatedly. If Giga Bowser uses Giga Bowser Bomb, it can disrupt the strategy. Use down air/eggs as well. Ganondorf Relatively easy due to Ganondorf's high damage output. Put some damage on him with forward aerials and, when you can, get next to him and up smash continuously to inflict a very high amount of damage, after which he is easily taken care of. Also, while he is trying to recover, you can use Warlock Punch to deal tremendous amounts of damage - and perhaps knock him out of the level. Luigi In event 51 you can use his forward aerial attack. This will send Giga Bowser far, possibly even KO'ing him. Super Jump Punch can also work well. Jigglypuff One of the characters that can easily K.O. Giga Bowser. Just keep on evading him while using forward aerials and Pound and carry on racking up the damage until it starts getting high and then finish him off with Rest at about 40%. Mario Spam Giga Bowser with Fireballs to build up his damage meter. Then focus on aerial moves, like Down air, Neutral Air and Mario Tornado. Juggling him with Up tilts is also a good strategy. When he has enough damage, use a forward smash to finish him off. Mewtwo Rely on the forward aerial and neutral aerials to build up damage, and finish with Shadow Ball at higher percentages. Ness Use PK Fire mercilessly. Play an evasive game - use PK Fire from the edge until he reaches you, then jump over him, run to the other side, and repeat. His immense size and weight will work against him as he becomes completely trapped in the PK Fire barrage. When he's damaged heavily enough, finish him off with any one of Ness' finishers (His bat, his back air, PK Flash, PK Thunder). It's very easy to get Giga Bowser to 999% damage using this method. Captain Falcon If lucky, although trying this the first time is not recommended, Captain Falcon can smash Giga Bowser off of the stage and then use a leaping aerial Falcon Punch to knock him out, but this requires extreme timing. A good way to rack up percent is to use Captain Falcon's foward-A aerial attack. Kirby Go to the edge of the stage and float underneath it. This will cause Giga Bowser to come to the edge of the screen and he will fall off. When you run out of jumps, simply float back to the top and hang on to the edge. Bowser Since Bowser is actually faster, get in there and use his high Knockback aerial attacks. Be careful, as Giga Bowser is stronger. Trophy Description (Melee) To unlock this trophy, one must defeat Giga Bowser in Adventure mode without continuing. There is some irony in the description as it wishes good luck in defeating Giga Bowser, even though to unlock the trophy requires beating Giga Bowser. An even more imposing figure the the original King of the Koopas, Giga Bowser is roughly twice the size of his scaly, fire-breathing, spike-studded ''Super Smash Bros. Melee counterpart. Predictable, this monsterous creature's offensive and defensive powers are a grade higher then those of regular Bowser. Good luck defeating this colossus!'' Game: Super Smash Bros. Melee (12/01) From SmashWiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Super Smash Bros. bosses Category:Super Smash Bros. characters Category:Super Smash Bros. universe Category:Unplayable characters in the Super Smash Bros. Category:Trophies Category:Trophies (SSBB) Category:Trophies (SSBM) Category:Video game bosses